A Fight With A Hobbit
by SammyWritesFicSometimes
Summary: Before Kurt's visit to Dalton, Blaine and Puck meet in an abandoned warehouse, when their fight clubs go head-to-head. And Puck can't help but make a few observations about Blaine. Platonic!Paine. Rated purely for language. Based on a head-canon going around tumblr, by puckleberryshipper326.


**AN**: This is nowhere near perfect, and I apologize for that, but I've been fiddling with it for way too long so I'm just going to post it. Based on a headcanon by puckleberryshipper326. If you need a link to the post just shoot me a message :)

* * *

"Oof."

Puck keeled over, clutching around his middle as a blow hit his stomach. It was one of the most intense matches he'd had in a while, something he wasn't expecting. Not that night, from that opponent.

He straightened up and swung a punch towards his opponent's shoulder. It was swiftly blocked. He cursed. This guy was practically a hobbit, barely reaching Puck's shoulder. There was no way that Puck was letting him win, he thought, as he struck blow after blow into his opponent's torso.

Fight club 'invite night'. Puck had thought it total bullshit when it was first proposed.

"_Do you not remember the first rule of fight club, Nick?" Puck had scoffed when his fellow fight club member had brought it up during their last congregation. "We can't just go around advertising that we have a fight club, and hope we find other fight clubs to fight with."_

"_Oh, I know," said Nick with a smug smile. "Thing is, I'm part of another fight club as well."_

Puck's fight club had agreed in earnest. They were hungry for new blood to shed. Harder fights, with new opponents whose attacks and strategies were unfamiliar territory.

_Harder fight is right_, thought Puck as he ducked to avoid a blow to his head. His opponent's eyes blazed with anger and determination. This from the boy who'd entered the abandoned warehouse with _hair gel _in his hair. Who wears hair gel to fight club?

Puck was taken off-guard as his opponent gripped him around the stomach. He was hit with such force that his mouthguard flew out of his mouth, landing a few metres away on the hard concrete floor. His opponent tackled him to the ground. Puck struggled against his grip, throwing in a few punches. But he knew it was over. He was useless when he was on the ground. Always had been.

Puck closed his eyes, only to see patches of colours. He felt every blow, the sensations punctuated by the dull thud of knuckles on skin, the sound echoing in his ears.

"Alright, tiger, fight's over," Puck heard Nick say above him. Relief flooded through him as the weight of his opponent's body was lifted off him. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, eyes pressed closed as he allowed what had just happened to fully registered. He had just lost to a hobbit. A freaking hair-gel-wearing _hobbit_.

Puck sat up to give his opponent a better look. He was clad in sweatpants cut a good two inches above his ankles, and a plain white singlet. His hair was now in free curls, stuck against his forehead, mingled with what looked like a combination of sweat and gel. His eyes, which just moments before had been alight with rage, had softened. He even had the humility to smile abashedly as the Dalton Fight Club members, Nick included, crowded around him to ruffle his hair and pat his back. As if he hadn't just completely destroyed Puck in the last match of the night.

The short boy saw that Puck was sitting up, and crossed the room to offer Puck a hand. Puck eyed it cautiously, before taking it, allowing himself to be pulled up by this curious stranger.

"Good match," said the opponent, offering his other hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Puck simply gaped. What was this guy, a freaking Disney prince?

"What?" laughed Blaine good-humouredly, angling his hand slightly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Puck shut his mouth, before his gaze dropped to Blaine's outstretched hand. Awkwardly, he fit his bruised hand into Blaine's in the briefest of handshakes.

"Puck," he grunted gruffly. He gazed around at the surrounding fight club members. "Well, I'm beat."

"We know," smirked Nick.

"Shut it, gargler," snapped Puck.

"You don't like the Warblers?" asked Blaine. Puck couldn't help but notice Blaine's eyebrows as they shot upwards. They were _triangles_.

"Don't tell me you're one too," scoffed Puck. "This guy practically breaks into song as soon as he's finished a fight."

"Not my fault we're going to own you at Sectionals," boasted Nick.

"Whatever." Puck rolled his eyes. He spotted Blaine delicately wiping blood off his knuckles with a hand towel and suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Blaine, I was thinking of heading out tonight. Wanna come with?"

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" asked Blaine. The tone of his voice was much like what Puck imagined a confused puppy would sound like if it could talk. Who _was_ this kid?

"Forgot you Dalton boys were so uptight," teased Puck. "C'mon, I bet you could get all the ladies with the whole Prince Charming thing you have going on."

"That's flattering," smiled Blaine, "but I'm gay."

"Oh." Puck blinked. "Shit."

"What?" growled Blaine. Puck was taken aback by the harshness of Blaine's voice, as the anger returned to his eyes. "You scared I'll attack you from behind next time?"

"No," said Puck quickly. Crap, he did _not_ want hobbit boy on him again. Especially not over a misunderstanding. "It's just, I thought this kid at my school was the only gay kid in Ohio."

"Trust me, he's not," said Blaine firmly, though Puck was relieved to see that he had calmed down now. "We just like to stay discreet." His face suddenly broke into a sly grin. "Just like fight club, right?"

Puck smiled at Blaine, glad the situation hadn't escalated. "What fight club?" he said coyly, giving Blaine a wink.

As they gathered their things to leave, Puck still had his mind on Kurt. Puck was by no means a romantic, but even he could see that there had to be at least _some_ potential between two guys who were both gay and lived so close to each other. And there was something about this Blaine kid which Puck couldn't quite put a finger on. He was fierce and willing to fight, yet at the same time so…caring. Puck couldn't help but think that Kurt needed someone like that. He hadn't failed to notice how miserable Kurt had been the past few days. And Puck hadn't failed to notice Kurt's infatuation with the new fish-lips kid either. It definitely couldn't hurt if Kurt at least got to know another gay kid.

Puck was about to ask for Blaine's number, but he realised just how gay that would make _him_ look. As much as Puck supported Kurt, he wasn't exactly willing to let everyone get the wrong idea about him. So he kept his mouth shut, but willed himself to remember that this kid was in the Warblers. Maybe he could shove Kurt into him during Sectionals or something. Perhaps it could be Puck's way of apologizing to Kurt for all those times that he'd shoved Kurt into dumpsters.

* * *

**AN**: And yes, I totally imagine Blaine rocking up to fight club with hair gel in an attempt to be dapper. Hope that was alright for those of us who bro-ship paine


End file.
